Encuentrame
by akkuma
Summary: ya habia pasado tres años desde que ikuto se fue,pero finalmente vuelve y se encuentra cn una chicas de cabellos negros ¿quien sera?
1. el encuentro

ola este es mi primer fic!  
y claro es de la pareja amuto espero que os guste Disclaimer:Shugo Chara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de P.P -

**Amu Pov.**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que ikuto se fue,en esos tres a os demasiadas cosas pasaron,me mude,mi madre murio, mi padre era mas duro conmigo ,ami desde ese entonces no hablo y yo,habia sufrido demasiado me di de cuenta que amaba a ikuto ,pero el no estaba aqu y cuando murio mi madre eso fue lo peor ya no tenia una razon para vivir,pero le tengo miedo a la muerte asi que decidi cambiar mi cabello rosa lo te i a un negro azabache,mis ojos ambar le puse unas lentillas de color gris ya no era Amu era otra persona , que paso con los charas? ran ,miki y su se fueron,Dia se cerro en su huevo y le aparecio una "X",pero otro huevo nacio era de color blanco con unas manos en forma de rezo.

Mire el reloj eran las 7 de la mañana de un sabado como siempre me levante me vesti con un pantalon corto y una camiseta y me fui a dar un paseo matutino,  
como siempre fui a "nuestro" sitio donde habia cantado cn el ,donde le escuche tocar la musica tan triste salida de su violin,nuestro sitio , el de ikuto y mio me sente en las escaleras y el sueño puedo conmigo,me dormi.

Ikuto Pov

Habían pasado tres años desde que me fui a buscar mi padre y no encontar ninguna miserable pista asi que lo decide volveria a japon para enamorar aquella chica de pelo rosado, hace tiempo tuve el mismo sueño, que solo podia recordar tres cosas:1-era amu , 2-me estaba pidiendo ayuda ,3-sus manos estaban apoyados en su pecho en forma de rogo.  
Cuando baje del avion ,mire el ancho cielo y me sonrei a mi mismo,ya estaba cerca de de ir a casa de la rosada ,pero antes me pase por una parque y fui a "nuestro sitio" donde habia cantado cn ella ,cuando llege vi una chica de pelo negro dormida ,tenia que reconocerlo era bastante hermosa me acerque a ella y con mis manos la desperte

Amu Pov.  
Senti unas manos calidas y abri los ojos lentamente ,y lo vi era ikuto mis lagrimas querian salir queria gritarle y abrazarle ,pero no podia habia cambiado

- Estas bien?-me pregunto,anhelaba tanto esa voz que solte unas lagrimas- estas bien?-me pregunto otra vez

-Si..-respondi cn una voz casi sonrio - como te llamas?-como me llamaba no podia decirle que era yo queria que se diese cuenta por si solo,que nombre podia decirle...pense unos segundos y me vino a la cabeza Ichigo.  
-I..Ichigo

-Ichigo?..bonito nombre-me dijo cn una voz dulce,ahora iva a mentirle y decirle unas cosasitas por ejemplo...de que amu me habia hablado de el y ella se fue,kiero que se de cuente .mejor que se enamore desta yo.  
Tu eres ikuto?-me miero muy sorprendido - como lo sabes? -me pregunto el -A..AMU..-cuando escucho ese nombre,su mirada cambio a tantas reaciones que no se decir-amu me conto mucho sobre ti.  
- de verdad?-  
-SI - por ejemplo?  
-mmm-keria decirle algo pero que no me delatara-ah que te llamaba neko hentai o algo similar,pero ya no lo puedo afirmar ella..se fue.

os gusto?  
epero que asi =)  
perdon por cualkier cosa que mi ordenador anda mal y lo tuve que hacer cn el bloc de notas pero no podia esperar a subirlo =)  
espero que dejen reviews


	2. conversacion

olaaa aki el cap 2 espero que os gusteee

Disclaimer:Shugo Chara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de P.P -

_-mmm-keria decirle algo pero que no me delatara-ah que te llamaba neko hentai o algo similar,pero ya no lo puedo afirmar ella..se fue._

**Ikuto Pov**

-¿Se fue?-preguntè que estaba insinuando que amu que _mi_ amu se había ido

-..si..se fue-que quería decir aun estaba demasiado sorprendifo

-a donde ¿se fue?-¡no no no! no podia ser...

-estoo...no...no me lo dijo-¿que no era su amiga,como no lo sabia?

**Normal Pov **

ikuto se quedo mirando a los ojos de Ichigo,ella tenía su mirada perdida,triste,preocupada, se fue acercando a sus rosados labios hasta que sus respiraciones se rozaban.

**Amu/Ichigo Pov**

Ikuto se me estaba acercando, ¿¡ME IVA A BESAS! no...no puede ser ¿porque? era Ichigo, sera porque con el pelo negro y con los ojos cara..le recordaría a amu o es que sabía que era o por simplemente que sea un estupido pervertido

se alejo de repente de mi.

-lo siento-escuche yo solamente puede sonreir

-¿amas a Amu?-pregunte,aunque no sabía si quería escuchar escuchar la respuesta

-...si mucho..-cuando escuche la respuesta,mi cara se volvio un verdadero tomate y desvie la mirada para que no me viera.

**Ikuto Pov.**

Le dije mis verdaderos sentimientos a una chica que acaba de conocer,pero era amiga de amu no? asi que todo estaba bien,pero donde estaba amu? esa es la pregunta ¡LOS GUARDIANES! ellos seguron que lo saben.

-se hace muy tarde,me tengo que ir adios nos vemos-corrio un poco se dio la vuelta y me dijo adios con la mano.

Despues de un rato,decide ir a casa de llegar,pete a la puerta y me abrio Tadase estaba igual que siempre solo que un poco mas alto

-Ikuto-oniichan!-sus ojos briilaban de entusiasmo

-tenemos que hablar-dije serio,tenia que hablar de Amu eso para mi era serio

-onii-chan claro,porfavor pasa y hablamos en el jardin.

afirme al llegar al jardin nos sentamos en un banco y empezamos hablar.

-¿De que quieres hablar ikuto-onichan?-me preguntaba con curiosidad

-De Amu.

Aqui el cap 2

espero que os guste

y que dejen muchos reviews!


	3. carta

como el cap anterior fue muy corto este lo compesare y sera bastante largo espero que os guste =)

-  
capitulo 3 Carta -  
- De que quieres hablar ikuto-onichan?-me preguntaba con curiosidad

-De Amu.

Ikuto Pov.  
Cuando mencione a amu la cara de Tadase,cambio instantamente a una de felicidad a una de tristeza,espero que el tenga la respuesto que estoy buscando

- y que quieres saber de..Amu?-lo sabia y lo afirmaba ,el no quer a hablar de ella - donde esta? Tadase no djo nada ,solo bajo su mirada y nego con la cabeza quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que Tadase romp o ese silencio tan incomodo.  
-Ichigo-cuando menciono ese nombre mis ojos se abrieron con firmeza, si estaba sorprendido.-ella me dio una carta de amu para mi y tambien me dio otra...  
para ti-ahora si estaba sorprendido.  
- una carta?-pregunt con curiosidad, el solo afirmo con la cabeza -ir a buscarla porfavor espera aqui.  
Mientras esperaba a Tadase me levente hasta un peque o rosal que habia,me gustaban muchos las rosas,las rosas rojas pero estas eran de color amarillo iva tocar una de esas flores pero llego Tadase.  
-Aqui esta-me dijo dandome la carta, yo la abri y empeze a leer para mi mismo.  
Querido Ikuto:  
si estas leyendo es que tu ya volvistes a jap n ese me alegra mucho,quiza te estes preguntando donde estoy o tal vez no,pero quiero que sepas que estoy en Jap n, pero ya no soy Amu si no otra persona porfavor encuentrame y ayudame porfavot ikuto.

Cuando lei la primera parte de la carta mis ojos se pusieron en blanco no sab a que hacer eche un poco de valor y segui leyendo la carta.

eh ikuto ran,miki y suu ya no estan,Dia tiene otra vez una "X" en su huevo y un nuevo huevo nacio que deberia hacer eh ikuto como puedo soportar todo esto.  
Ven a buscarme pronto ikuto.

Esto es todo lo que pon a en la carta puse mis manos en forma de pu os y los aprete,me fui corriendo de la casa de Tadase sin decir nada y corr no sabia a donde iva al parar me encontre otra vez en el parque no lo podia crer como siempre llegaba hasta aqui,escuche un ruido en un arbusto y fije mi mirada alli, al ver vi nada menos que a ichigo intentando arrancar unas flores de ese arbusto hasta que no puedo y callo al suelo, yo simplemente me rei

Ichigo/amu Pov.

Mientras intentaba arrancar unas flores, al hacer demasiada fuerza me cai al suelo dandome un fuerte golpe y de esa escena escuche una risa desvie mi mirada y ahi estaba ikuto...ten a que decirle algo pero no sabia lo que,hasta que senti dentro de mi bolso que el huevo(NA:se refiere al de las manos en forma de rezo) se movio.  
-ikuto..siento la presencia de un huevo pero es muy debil-decia yoru,mire a yoru y me senti feliz era la primera vez que lo veia desde que vino ikuto y de eso podia sacar un tema de conversacion - TIENES UN CHARA?-grite se alando al peque o Yoru, lo cual ikuto y Yoru se me quedaron mirando-lo siento susurre.  
- lo puedes ver?-m pregunto ikuto,yo afirme mi cabeza mientras sacaba el huevo y se lo mostraba.  
Ikuto se acerco a mirar el huevo - como sabes que es un chara?-m pregunto con curiosidad -esto..pues-no sabia que decirle ni que hacer hasta que una voz conocida hablo -Se lo dije yo-esa voz era..  
-TSUKASA-SAN!-gritamos ikuto y yo al unisono.  
-si soy yo, yo le explico todo a mi hermana peque a verdad imouto-chan?.mientras me decia eso me gui o un ojo -sii..onisan.  
- tienes una hermana peque a? como no me lo dijistes?-pregunto ikuto con curiosidad y verdaderamente sorprendido.  
-si tengo una hermana peque a, y como no te lo dije?...seria cosas de las estrellas hasta hoy eso con una sonrisa -quizas tu sepas donde esta Amu-dijo ikuto,cuando lo dijo senti que me apu alaban queria decirle que estaba ahi que estaba junto a el, queria llorar y lo logre comenze a sollozar Ikuto y Tsukasa clavaron la clavada en mi mientras yo empeza a llorar fuertemente y a echar peque os gritos.

Hasta aqui el cap 3 espero que os gustara y dejen reviews =)  
al final no lo hice tan largo como keria... 


	4. El naciemiento de Haru

Olaa aquí un nuevo cap que se me ocurrió en la exursion de hoy XXDD espero que os guste.

DISCLIMANER:Shugo chara pertenece a peach & pit

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 4

el nacimiento de Haru.

_yo empece a llorar fuertemente y a echar pequeños gritos._

**Amu Pov.**

Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto date cuenta que soy yo, que soy Amu por favor ,pensaba mientras estaba llorando

fuertemente...el huevo se movió...por favor date cuenta por favor! el huevo empezó a moverse cada vez mas hasta que se puso delante miá ,deje de llorar, , después volvió delante miá y empezó a abrirse.

De allí salio un pequeño chara,tenía el pelo bastante largo y de color azul,sus ojos eran como los de Ikuto aunque claro mas femeninos llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono blanco y un espejo en forma de una ala adornaba su pelo.

El pequeño chara sonrió y dijo:

-Por fin libre,estuve casi tres años metida ahí perdón por este corponTamiento inadecuado me llamo Haru gusto en conocerla ...Ichigo. Yo solo baje la cabeza aun no estaba preparada para tener otro chara quedamos en silencio hasta que

Miré a Ikuto y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir ,otra vez.

-Ha-Ha-Haru nos vamos-dije muy difícilmente para luego marcharme corriendo.

Cuando llegamos a casa me meti en mi habitación y lloré mas fuerte se lo iva a decir tenía que decirle que era Amu pero no sabía como. Me limpie las lágrimas y le dije a Haru.

-Haru que puedo hacer para decirle a Ikuto que soy Amu

-...

-soy una tonta verdad lo se lo siento mucho.

-canta

-eh?

-las canciones pueden decir todo lo que sientes.

-tienes razón muchas gracias Haru.

Ella me sonrio, tenía una sonrisa muy cálida.

-¿Haru por que nacistes?.

-Antes de contestarte ¿que hacías siempre de antes que viniera Ikuto?

Me sonroje al máximo(NA:seguro que aki muchos piensan mal ¬¬)

-pues pues...rezaba para que viniera y me ayudara.

-Justo y por eso yo nací , por el poder del amor que había en cada uno de tus rezos-Me sonrojé al máximo.-Ahora tenemos que preparar el encuentro de Amu y Ikuto.

-sii-susurre.

-pues solo te hace falta una canción para que cantes y listo.

-¿solo eso?¿No hace falta mas?

-no solo necesitas eso.¿y que cantaras?.

-cantaré...

Hola a todos

este cap es cortito pero el próximo sera mucho mas largo o eso espero tranquilos que sera mas largo XDD

el proximo cap se llama:

_**La canción.**_

Dejen reviews por favor.


	5. La canción

Olaa aki el cap 5 espero que os guste =)

Shugo chara no me pertenece.

Capitulo 5

_**La canción.**_

_**Amu PoV**_

_-cantaré..._

-una canción de amor.-me dijo

-de amor?-le pregunte mientras tenía un leve sonroje en mi cara

-si si...¿eso es lo que sientes por ikuto no?

Solo el reloj era muy tarde.

-Es bastante tarde mañana empezaremos lo de la canción,pero como aremos que ikuto vaya a donde

voy a cantar ¿y a donde voy a cantar?

Haru se rio y me contesto.

-Cantaras donde Ikuto conocío a Ichigo.¿y ya tienes la canción? Y seguro que vendrá no te preocupes.

Afirme

-entonces buenas noches Amu-me dijo Haru.

_**Al dia siguiente.**_

Me levanté,me tuve una breve ducha,desayune me vesti y me quede pensando toda la tarde lo que iva a suceder por la noche, le iva a decir a Ikuto que era amu,me sonroje pero a la vez estaba triste

yo le había mentido.

-No te preocupes Amu todo saldrá bien.

-eso espero.

_**Por la noche.**_

Estaba en medio del parque donde iva a empezar a cantar, pero y si no venia.o ya no me hablaba mas por mentirle tenía miedo...

todo esta bien,no te preocupes.-me dijo Haru con una cálida sonrisa.

Eso espero le conteste-suspire

Ya es hora-comentó Haru mientras miraba el cielo

Estaba nerviosa,pensé en todos los momentos con el siendo amu y despues siendo Ichigo. Mi voz

salío de m boca por si sola y empeze a cantar

_Solo con un beso  
Tiemblo de emoción  
En nuestro jardín  
Durmiendo estoy  
Si pones atención oirás  
Una canción en mi  
Cual flor, la esperanza floreció _

**Ikuto Pov.**

Me estaba acercando al parque y escuche una hermosa voz aunque algunas veces desafinaba algo, era una canción bastante hermosa.

-¿nos acercamos-nya?-pregunte con curiosidad Yoru.

Un triste, - secreto  
El viento descubrió  
Veo dolor y muerte  
Ayúdame amor  
Tengo miedo y Tiemblo  
A la aurora rezo  
Mi amado, Necesito tus labios 

-No-le conteste creo que aquí es un buen sitio para escucharla ¿no?

Yoru solo afirmó.

**Amu Pov.**

****  
No brillan las estrellas  
El sol no saldrá  
Todo ha cambiado, ven mi amor  
Mucho he llorado, Quisiera poder salir  
Pero mi pecho sigue latiendo  
Oye mi voz mi amor

La felicidad tendrá que llegar, Creo en ti

Por que no venía,porque...escojería el momento inadecuado,quiza en otro sitio no se porque quiero llorar y asi fue mis lágrimas empezaron a salir mientras yo aun cantaba esta canción.

Solo con un beso  
Mi alma Sanara  
Se disipa el dolor  
las penas se van  
Volveré a escuchar tu voz  
En nuestro jardín  
Cual flor, la esperanza floreció 

IKUTO!me gritaba a mi volverá nunca soy tonta si en un principio no le hubiera mentifo esto no pasaría AMU HINAMORI eres idiota.

El cielo brilla  
Abrirán las rosas  
En el jardín bésame, mi amor  
Eres mi canción, mi placer, mi luz  
Prisionera de un sueño estoy  
Regresa amor  
Regresa a mi amor

**Ikuto Pov.**

La cancion estaba llena de tristeza pero tambien llena de amor,era muy bonita tenía que admitirlo

ya no se escuchaba mas cantar parece que ya se acabo, y me fui del parque.

**Amu Pov.**

TONTA TONTA TONTA-me gritaba-ERES TONTA AMU.

¿porque le mentí?

-Haru-la mire ella aun estaba conuna sonrisa que me hico que limpiara mis lágrimas y le dijera:

.Haru la proxima vez...se lo dire con palabras

-Te estaré apoyando en cualquier momento.

-Gracias.

Aki el cap 5 espero que os haya gustado.

La canción la pondré en mi perfil.

_Capitulo 6_

_**El momento ¿adecuado?**_


	6. el momento¿adecuado?

Hola a todos perdon por la tardanza del cap no me vino la inspiracion pero al final lo acabe

creo que este cap es un poco raro pero espero que os guste

Shugo chara no pertenece.

"lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos"

**Cap 6**

_**El momento ¿adecuado?**_

**Amu Pov.**

Era muy temprano, como la seis de la mañana, cuando mis ojos se abrían lentamente vi por la ventana que el sol aun estaba al huevo de Día que estaba colocado en una especie de cesta de cristal.

-Buenos dias dijo Haru, con una cálida sonrisa.-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?.

-No lo respondi-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?-Claro.. afirmó

Me cambie,llevaba puesto un pantalón corto blanco con volantes negros y una camiseta blanca que ponia kiss me en negro y en cursiva.

-!Vamonos!

Salimos por la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia al parque y nos sentamos en un banco.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?.Me pregunto una voz que sabía perfectamente quien era. "respira Amu" pensé.

-Ah, hola ikuto-kun, que sorpresa verte por aquí.Le dije imitando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Se lo dire ahora es el momento le dire que soy Amu!"

**Ikuto Pov.**

**-**Tengo algo que decirte algo. Me dijo.

-Pues respondi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo..yo..yo intebtaba decir algo pero parecia que algo se lo impidiera

-Yo soy Amu,Ichigo solo es una y empezo a llorar y en el mismo momento yo empeze a reir.

-¿Cres que no me di de cuenta?

Yo ya lo sabía todo desde el primer momento

-¿Eh?¿Qué quieres decir?-me pregunto creo que algo confusa.

-Que lo sabía desde el primer momento;tus reacciones, tu cara, tu voz...tu todo.

Amu empecó a llorar bastante fuerte y por sorpresa mía me abrazo que rapidamente correspondo.

-Lo siento Ikuto, yo quise decirtelo en todo momento pero no se porque no pude lo siento mucho.

-No te dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

**Amu Pov.**

Poco a poco fui dejando de llorar.

-Ikuto, no te vas alejar de mí,¿verdad?

Le dije mientras le agarre sy camisa y le mire a sus ojos.

**Ikuto Pov.**

Me quede sorprendido por la pregunta, la abraze fuertemente

-¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-¿eh? A que te refieres...

-Te amo. Ella se sonrojo violentamente

**Amu Pov.**

**-** lancé sobre el.-Lo siento mucho por todo

-Amu. Me dijo con una voz que parecia estar enfadado-Como me digas una vez mas lo siento me enfadaré. Despues solto una risita.

Lo amaba yo amaba tanto a Ikuto...

-Ikuto..bueno yo yo esto...lo mismo que tu bueno es decir yo siento...lo mismo que ¡Te amo!.

Creo que Ikuto se sorprendio basante, pero despues sonrio.

Quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que...

-Me puedes ayudar a decir a todos que yo soy, que amu, no se fue?

**Ikuto Pov.**

Claro. Me levante del banco y le ofreci mi mano para levantarse que ella acepto.

-Ven mañana a las dos de la tarde, quedamos en este banco ¿ok? Yo reunire a los guardines y a Utau.

-Vale,graicas.

-Nada, pero me tendra que enseñar tu nueva casa para hacer """COSAS""".le dije con una sonrisa burlona y su cara se volvio bastante roja.

-¡GATO PERVERTIDO!-me grito

Estuvimos hablando, peleando durante bastante tiempo hasta que me cogio de la muñeca.

Bueno aqui el cap 6!

espero que os haya gustado

y ya lo se aunque Amu e Ikuto se digeran confesaran no hubo beso pero ya lo habra y mas cosas (risa pervertida)

bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap.


	7. Reaciones

Capitulo 7-Reaciones

PS:no soy dueña de shugo chara.

**Amu Pov.**

Le habia cogido de la muñeca a ikuto, estuvimos en silencio y sin movernos durante un mnute hasta que me di la vuelta y anduve aun con la muñeca de ikuto agarrada y el siguendome sin decir nada.

Despues de unos cuatro minutos llegamos a mi casa, solte la muñeca de ikuto.

-Bueno quixa tengas hambre asi que entra y espera, ¿vale?-le dije ocultando mi sonrojo.

**Ikuto Pov.**

-Vale.

Entre en su casa y la observe era bastante sencilla el salón, donde me habia dejado amu, era de un color pastel con muebles blancos, todo estaba perfectamente adornado, pero en ese mismo momento note que alguien me tiraba de la camisa y vi a una niña pequeña , igual que amu, pero con el cabello marrón. Reconocía esa niña era la hermana pequeña de Amu, pero la notaba muy distinta no tenia ese brilo de ojos que tenia cuando la vi me agache para estar a la altura mas o menos de ella y inicie una pequeña conversación con ella

-¿eres ami, verdad?-le pregunte con curiosisad.

-si, soy ami, ¿tu eresoni-chan?(significa hermano mayor).

-si, soy yo.

Hubo un silencio algo inquieto hasta que vino amu con una bandeja con té y pasteles.

Ami,vete a dormir aun es temprano.-le dije Amu a Ami.

-one-chan(hermana mayor)si ire a dormir.

Fui como la pequeña hinamori se iva hacia su cuarto.

Amu suspiro

Pasamos un rato conversando y comiendo hasta que me tuve que ir.

**AMU Pov.**

Hablar con ikuto me había sido muy reconfortante me habia pasado el dia en la cama pensando sobre lo que podia decirles, pero tenia algo seguro que no les diria ninguna mentira

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE. _

**Amu Pov.**

Habia quedado con Ikuto en el parque para ir al Royal garden juntos, estaba bastante nerviosa no sabia que hacer.

-¿estas preparada?-me di la vuelta para ver quien era, me sonroje al verlo era ikuto

-Si.-conteste.

Ikuto me tomo de la mano, mi cara se sonrojo, fuimos caminando hasta alla , pero ninguno dijo nada yo a casa momento me sonrojaba mas. Al llegar alli mi otra mano se sujeto a la camisa de Ikuto provocando que estuvieramos mas juntos,

-Escondete detras de mi hasta que te diga.- me dijo yo solo afime y solte su agarre para apoyar mis dos manos sobre su espalda.

Al entrar, me entro ganas de verlos ,pero hasta que ikuto no me dijese no podia.

-¿Para que nos llamastes aki ikuto-nisan(hermano mayor, de una forma mas educada)-esa la voz de tadase

-para hablar de amu

-de amu-chi-la voz de yaya

-¿que pasa con hinamori?-kukai, estaba a punto de llorar, todos estaban ahi

-¿que pasa con amu?-esas voces eran las de utau y rima

-la encontre.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?-creo que eran todos.

-sal amu.

Sali de la espalda de Ikuto lentamente y me puse a su lado agachando la cabeza

-Hola a todos. Esto..bueno..no se que decir..jeje.-empece a llorar-Lo siento mucho.

No hubo respuesta seguramente no se lo creian.

-alaa, hinamori que cambio de look-me dijo kukai acercandose y me observadome por todos los lados.-te has ido mucho tiempo asi que que tendremos mucho que entrenar.

-kukaii...ok, entrenaremos mucho.

-amu

-amuu

-amu-chi

-amu-chan

-amu,al final te encontro,sabia que solo el lo podia hacer-me dijonageikho ,es muy misterioso.

-!ELLA NO ES AMU!-grito Tadase-mirenla su pelo es negro y sus de otro color no es amu.

-tadase-dije por bajo.

Ikuto se acerco a el y le agarro por el cuello de su camisa y lo levanto del suelo.

-mira niño presumido, mires por donde la mires amu que importa su color de ojos o su cabello eso da igual, depues lo solto de golpe haciendole que cayera en el suelo

-Ikuto-le dije

-nos vamos amu-me cogio de la mano y me llevo por al fuerza.

Aki este capitulo

perdon por la tardanza el ordenador hizo ruidos extraños, depsues humo y todo se borro y tuve que esperar a que me compraran otro ordenador

el cap 8 lo subo el lunes-

¿me dejan algun review?


End file.
